Tara Strong
thumb|242px Tara Lyn Strong, née Charendoff le à Toronto, est une actrice, chanteuse, et doubleuse canadienne, ayant prêté sa voix à divers personnages dans de nombreuses séries d'animation, comme Bulle des Supers Nanas, Timmy Turner et Poof dans Mes parrains sont magiques, Raven de Teen Titans : Les Jeunes Titans, Ben Tennyson de Ben 10, et Twilight Sparkle dans My Little Pony IMDb Tara Strong. Biographie Tara Lyn Charendoff est née le 12 février 1973 de parents canadiens de confession juive nommés Lucy (1936–2004) et Syd Charendoff, et a grandi à Toronto, en Ontario. Sa carrière d'actrice débute à un âge très précoce, à quatre ans, lorsqu'elle se porte volontaire pour être soliste pour un projet scolaire. Par la suite, elle débute dans le théâtre yiddish ; bien qu'elle ne connaissait aucun mot en yiddish, elle a du mémoriser son texte phonétiquement. À cette période, elle prend des cours au Toronto Jewish Theater (TJA), dans lequel elle participe à A Night of Stars, et participe également à une musique intitulée Lay Down Your Arms avec le Habonim Youth Choir, dans lequel elle y chante les paroles en anglais et en hébreu ., qu'elle répètera encore le 10 février 2005, au Hilton pendant un repas pour la Marche des Vivants en l'honneur du futur-gouverneur californien, Arnold Schwarzenegger. À treize ans, Strong intègre une école d'arts, dans laquelle elle incarne son tout premier rôle : celui de Gracie dans la production théâtrale de The Music Man. La même année, elle apparaît brièvement aux côtés de Mr. T dans la série Mister T.. Strong a également prêtée sa voix à une multitude de personnages appartenant à des séries d'animation nord-américaines, dont le rôle principal de Timmy Turner, et Poof, dans Mes parrains sont magiques ; Dil Pickles des Razmoket ; Bulle des Supers Nanas ; Ben Tennyson, et quelques voix additionnelles de Ben 10 ; Raven de Teen Titans : Les Jeunes Titans ; Terrence dans Foster, la maison des amis imaginaires ; la voix chantante de Meg Griffin et aux voix additionnelles dans Les Griffin; et Twilight Sparkle dans My Little Pony TV.com. Elle a également prêté sa voix dans plusieurs adaptations en anglais d'animes japonais comme Spirited Away et Princesse Mononoke, et dans de nombreux jeux vidéo dont Elisa et Ursula dans Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops ; Paz Ortega Andrade dans Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker; Rikku dans Final Fantasy X, et ses suites Final Fantasy X-2, et Kingdom Hearts 2 ; Talwyn Apogee dans Ratchet and Clank : Opération Destruction et ses suites, Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Booty, et Harley Quinn replaçant Arleen Sorkin pour Batman: Arkham City. En juin 2012, elle double Juliet Starling de Lollipop Chainsaw. Strong est nominée quatre fois aux Annie Award 39th Annie Awards 31st Annie Awards 29th Annie Awards http://annieawards.org/27th-annie-awards et une fois aux Daytime Emmy IMDB Award List.. En 2004, elle remporte l'Interactive Achievement Award pour son rôle de Rikku dans Final Fantasy X-2 Interactive Achievement Awards IGN. Filmographie * 1985 : The Raccoons (série TV) : Sophia Tutu (understudy) (voix) * 1985 : Les Bisounours ("The Care Bears") (série TV) : Caro / Rebecca / Anna / Additional Voices (voix) * 1986 : Rupert the Bear (série TV) : Frances (voix) * 1987 : My Pet Monster (série TV) : Ame (voix) * 1987 : Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (série TV) : Hello Kitty (voix) * 1987 : The Wild Puffalumps (vidéo) : Holly (voix) * 1987 : Maxie's World (série TV) : Carly (voix) * 1989 : Beetlejuice (série TV) : Claire Brewster / Bertha / Little Miss Warden (voix) * 1989 : The Long Road Home : Reena * 1989 : Babar ("Babar") (série TV) : Young Celeste (voix) * 1989 : Mosquito Lake (série TV) : Tara Harrison * 1990 : Piggsburg Pigs (série TV) : Dotty / Prissy (voix) * 1990 : Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (série TV) : Mary Jane (voix) * 1991 : Here's How! (série TV) : Host / Mouse (voix) * 1991 : Wish Kid (série TV) : Additional Voices (voix) * 1991 : d'Arthur Hiller : Student in Pageant * 1991 : ProStars (série TV) : Laura (voix) * 1992 : A Town Torn Apart (TV) : Vida Sparrows * 1993 : Family Pictures (TV) : Sarah (17-30) * 1993 : Madeline (série TV) : Cloe (voix) * 1994 : The Circle Game : Woman at Bamboo * 1994 : Tekkaman Blade 2 (vidéo) : Yumi Francois (voix) * 1994 : Skin Deep : Tina * 1994 : Reform School Girl (TV) : Lucille * 1994 : Thicker Than Blood: The Larry McLinden Story (TV) : Tina (16) * 1995 : Little Bear (série TV) : Tutu (voix) * 1995 : Gadget Boy and Heather (série TV) : Agent Heather (voix) * 1995 : Alarme Totale (National Lampoon's Senior Trip) : Carla Morgan * 1996 : Ace Ventura détective ("Ace Ventura: Pet Detective") (série TV) : Additional Voices (voix) * 1996 : Adventures from the Book of Virtues (série TV) : Additional Voices (voix) * 1997 : Extrême Ghostbusters (série TV) : Kylie Griffin (voix) * 1997 : Channel Umptee-3 (série TV) (voix) * 1997 : Healthspells (série TV) : Additional Voices (voix) * 1997 : Les 101 Dalmatiens, la série (série TV) : Spot Irma Chicken / Two Tone / Vendela DeVil (voix) * 1998 : Gadget Boy's Adventures in History (série TV) : Agent Heather (voix) * 1998 : Oh Yeah! Cartoons (série TV) : Mina / Others (voix) * 1998 : Scooby-Doo sur l'île aux zombies (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) (vidéo) : Lena (voix) * 1998 : Sabrina Goes to Rome (TV) : Gwen * 1998 : Les Razmoket, le film (The Rugrats Movie) : Dylan Pickles (voix) * 1999 : The Kids from Room 402 (série TV) : Sanjay / Penny (voix) * 1999 : Detention (série TV) : Shareena Wickett (voix) * 1999 : Embrouilles dans la galaxie (Can of Worms) (TV) : Lula * 1999 : Sonic le rebelle ("Sonic Underground") (série TV) : Additional Voices (voix) * 1999 : Sabrina, Down Under (TV) : Gwen * 2000 : Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (série TV) : Bubbles (voix) * 2000 : La Petite Sirène 2 (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) (vidéo) : Melody (voix) * 2000 : Les Razmokets à Paris (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie - Rugrats II) : Dil Pickles (voix) * 2000 : Batman, la relève : Le Retour du Joker (Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker) (vidéo) : Barbara Gordon / Batgirl (voix) * 2001 : Da Mob (série TV) : Tara Byron (voix) * 2001 : The Rugrats: All Growed Up (TV) : Dylan Prescott 'Dil' Pickles (voix) * 2002 : Gotham GirlsL (série TV) : Barbara Gordon / Batgirl / Elizabeth Styles (voix) * 2002 : Le Bossu de Notre-Dame 2 : Le Secret de Quasimodo (vidéo) (voix) * 2002 : L'Âge de glace (Ice Age) : Baby Moeritherium (voix) * 2002 : Tom et Jerry: L'anneau magique (Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring) (vidéo) : Nibbles (voix) * 2002 : '' Les Supers Nanas- The powerpuff girls, le film'' (The Powerpuff Girls) : Bubbles (voix) * 2002 : La Légende de Tarzan et Jane (vidéo) : Hazel (voix) * 2002 : La Famille Delajungle le film de Cathy Malkasian et Jeff McGrath : Schoolgirl (voix) * 2003 : Creepy Freaks (vidéo) : Lucas * 2003 : Les 101 Dalmatiens 2 : Sur la trace des héros (vidéo) : Additonal Voices * 2003 : Dernier vol de l'Osiris (Final Flight of the Osiris) : Crew Woman (voix) * 2003 : Animatrix (The Animatrix) (vidéo) : Crew Woman (segment "Final Flight of the Osiris") / Nurse (segment "World Record") / Misha (segment "Beyond") (voix) * 2003 : Les Razmoket rencontrent les Delajungle (Rugrats Go Wild!) : Dil Pickles (voix) * 2003 : Beyond : Misha (voix) * 2003 : Animatrix : Nurse (voix) * 2003 : The Fairly OddParents in: Abra Catastrophe! (TV) : Timmy Turner / Kid / Fairy #1 / Kid #1 (voix) * 2003 : Kim Possible: The Secret Files (vidéo) : Britina (voix) * 2003 : Les Razbitume ("All Grown Up") (série TV) : Dil Pickles (voix) * 2003 : Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (vidéo) : Bubbles * 2003 : Batman : La Mystérieuse Batwoman (Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman) (vidéo) : Barbara Gordon (voix) * 2004 : The Fairly OddParents in School's Out! The Musical (TV) : Timmy Turner / Baby Flappy Bob (voix) * 2004 : The Infinite Darcy (série TV) : Wendy (voix) * 2004 : Comic Book: The Movie (vidéo) : Hotel Maid (voix) * 2004 : Van Helsing, mission à Londres (Van Helsing: The London Assignment) (vidéo) : Young Victoria (voix) * 2004 : The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (TV) : Timmy Turner (voix) * 2004 : Crash Nebula (TV) : Sprout Speevak (voix) * 2004 : The Fairly OddParents in: Channel Chasers (TV) : Young Timmy Turner / Paula Poundcake / Vicky and Tootie's Mom / Others (voix) * 2004 : Drawn Together (TV) : Princess Clara and Toot (voix) * 2005 : La Véritable Histoire du Petit Chaperon rouge (Hoodwinked!) : Zorra (voix) * 2005 : The Toy Warrior (voix) * 2005 : Dinotopia - À la recherche de la roche solaire (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) : Mara (voix) * 2005 : Le Monde de Maggie (série TV) : Dawn (voix) * 2005 : Ben 10 (série TV) : Ben (voix) * 2005 : The Proud Family Movie (TV) : Bebe Proud / Cece Proud / Cashew (voix) * 2005 : Legend of Frosty the Snowman (vidéo) : Sara Simple (voix) * 2005 : The Batman vs Dracula: The Animated Movie (vidéo) : Vicky Vale (voix) * 2005 : Stuart Little 3 : En route pour l'aventure (vidéo) : Brooke (voix) * 2006 : The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide (TV) : Timmy Turner (voix) * 2006 : Superman: Brainiac Attacks (vidéo) : Mercy Graves (voix) * 2006 : Leroy & Stitch (TV) : Additional Voices (voix) * 2006 : The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (TV) : Timmy Turner (voix) * 2006 : Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (vidéo) : Raven, Computer Voice (voix) * 2007 : Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (vidéo) : April Strange / Additional Voices * 2008 : Le Secret de la Petite Sirène (vidéo) : Adella et Attina (voix) * 2010 : My Little Pony (série TV) : Twilight Sparkle Jeux vidéo * Tales of Symphonia : Préséa Combatir (voix); Corrine (voix) * Final Fantasy X : Rikku * Final Fantasy X-2 : Rikku * Kingdom Hearts 2 : Rikku * Batman: Arkham City : Harley Quinn * Killer 7 : Kaede Smith * Lollipop Chainsaw : Juliet Starling * Jak and Daxter : Kiera et Seem * Ratchet and Clank : Talwyn * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops : Elisa et Ursula * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker : Paz * Asura's Wrath : Durga * Spyro: A Hero's Tail : Ember la dragonne (voix); Fiamma la dragonne (voix); Zoe la fée (voix) et Blink la taupe * Injustice : Les Dieux sont parmi nous : Raven et Harley Quinn * Guild wars 2 : Scarlet Bruyère * The Wonderful 101 : Wonder-Pink Catégorie:Voix originales Catégorie:Acteurs